kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 September 2015
00:00:34 i love doing that lol 00:02:05 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:02:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:27 *eats the ice cream happy* 00:06:37 Neko Mary: *she hugs back* 00:06:49 *pets her softly as she dose* 00:08:30 shot? 00:08:51 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:09:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:10:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:10:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:44 Yes? 00:10:59 *gives you all of lumina's cookies* 00:11:20 Org can you reopen pm 00:11:40 Wow! 00:11:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:12:28 http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Die_945501_64453.jpg where is john connor! 00:12:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:41 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 00:12:42 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:16:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:22:51 no pikachu *cries a river* 00:27:19 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:23 sigh.. 00:34:01 Neko Mary: *she cuddles Brandon* 00:35:28 KITTY! 00:35:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:35:47 do you know what i hate.. 00:35:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:39 just because the short term effects of marijuana is like.eh....people forget the long term..and no one knows of them..because people have been drinking for hundreds of years..marijuana..is only at make 100 years old in terms of use 00:37:00 *hugs mary* 00:37:33 Neko Mary: *she smiles* 00:38:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:38:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:01 kuru? 00:43:19 Hm? 00:44:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:44:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:19 do you think that alcohol is the worse thing humanity ever made? 00:45:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:57 well? 00:47:11 herro? 00:47:57 ...hmmph 00:49:23 Lagged and no 00:49:52 okay..since..well..it has more uses than marijuana 00:51:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:51:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:38 kuru i gots a questions 00:52:45 Hm? 00:52:45 *brb cardfighting* 00:52:48 what..is the flavor of marijuana 00:53:46 is ther even a flavor? 00:55:07 kurrruu? 00:55:56 Uh depends on the strain 00:56:14 Brandon stop with the weed shit, marijuana is bad news and a tool of the Devil. 00:56:22 If you are asking about regular then it has no flavored 00:56:24 flavor* 00:56:30 Nik, he can ask 00:56:40 Since I actually smoke it xD 00:57:06 Smoking is bad, ask anyone who has lung cancer. 00:57:09 so wait...unlike alcohol...which has a flavor, does someone smoke it and say it tastes horrible?.. 00:57:11 Lol 00:57:46 Oh crap. 00:57:48 kuru..well? 00:57:53 Um no 00:57:54 Brandon if you want to be under the infulance of drugs and alcohol, be my guest. 00:58:14 It'll be your ass in rehab, not mine. 00:58:20 If you smoke regular you just feel a burning but good sensation 00:58:41 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:47 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:56 I now kinda regreat smoking a little.... on the batties. 00:59:02 so...that is one reason that marijuana is bad...no one can hate it because of taste...unlike alcohol which can stop people from becoming addicted to it potentionally 00:59:22 And Nik 00:59:58 Smoking Marijuana doesn't cause Lung Cancer. Cheech and Chong have been smoking it for years and those are some healthy mother fuckers 01:00:27 though, since marijuana is new, long term effects are unknown 01:00:46 also....the plant is useless if you get the chemicals that actually just help... 01:00:59 it's also a plant you can smoke once it's been dried out some 01:01:10 caring.. 01:01:15 Like I said 01:01:21 Depends on the strain 01:01:28 also.....i wish people would stop cooking with it.. 01:01:58 it doesn't enhance the meal it just a way to get the chemicals without the smoke 01:02:01 Those who do are like hardcore stoners xD 01:02:14 And it does if you smoke it a lot. Aka the Munchies 01:02:16 or...college..kids 01:02:23 that is the thc 01:02:27 If you knew the true side effects what marijuana has, you would not be smoking it. 01:02:31 it makes your appetite rise 01:02:53 Ya 01:03:11 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:17 Nik, you can believe what you want about Marijuana but please keep it to yourself. 01:03:20 but really...the plant is worthless when used recreationally...only medically does it have use 01:03:33 Yes 01:03:35 what it's true it grows and once it dries you can spoke it 01:03:49 Why don't you read the dangers on this link. http://www.testcountry.org/10-most-common-health-side-effects-of-using-marijuana.htm 01:03:59 No I'm fine xD 01:04:04 so that is what pisses me off...people using it just to become lethargic and lazy 01:04:08 there's dangers to everything truth be told 01:04:11 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:04:33 Cheech and Chong are proof enough to me that it's not as bad as the media makes it out to be 01:04:42 One of my friends a few years ago could be thought smoked weed. 01:04:47 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:09 sigh 01:05:20 if it helps people it should be used 01:05:27 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:05:27 anyone who uses the plant for fun...are pricks...people who used it medically are okay 01:05:43 And Nik, I've been doing it since I was 16 and *looks at my self* I'm perfectly fine 01:06:11 but there are more effective chemicals that are legal and hey, won't make you lazy 01:06:22 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:22 She once drank seven bottles of coke, he was nodding off like mad. 01:06:53 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:07:01 i don't like coke 01:07:08 vanella coke is ok though 01:07:20 it really is,caring 01:07:21 xD Coke is bad that I can agree 01:08:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:08:03 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:08:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:45 kuru can you promise me something? 01:08:50 Que? 01:09:12 never use it just for fun... 01:09:28 I use it for both. But more medically 01:09:39 ..sigh.. 01:09:41 never smoked.. 01:10:02 I have. 01:10:07 But I do it once a moth Brandon 01:10:39 I have not but I might as well have with my dad smoking next to me in the car... 01:10:40 still...who wants to be lazy.... 01:10:41 i cant,shot. apparently its not an illness but more i have asthma 01:10:44 -_- 01:11:05 Me 01:11:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:11:18 I've smoked a few times on a ecig.... and nearly choked. 01:11:18 okay... 01:11:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:28 btw..donald trump..is an idiot 01:11:32 ^ 01:12:02 thank you for agreeing 01:12:17 *throws hands up* DOnald for prez.....PFFT 01:12:43 Robert for prez. 01:12:44 seriously.he wants ot build a wall between us and canada..why ..and mexico..why! 01:13:05 Yeah 01:13:11 Terrible... 01:13:28 He wants to show off to China. 01:13:46 or to nazi germany. 01:13:49 well nol.. 01:13:54 coldwar germany actually 01:13:55 sorry 01:14:30 Nah, he'd have to build a wall halfway though Armeica. 01:14:52 no..he wants to keep people out..and in.. 01:15:12 or that is what i think 01:15:14 Still think he wants to build a wall bigger then China's. 01:15:27 pffss 01:15:57 If he does, then that's the first big wall to destroy. Followed by China's. 01:17:37 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:17:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:08 I hate walls that are pointless okay. 01:20:38 the wall of china had a good point tho 01:21:11 But what's it keeping out now? 01:21:18 ...the pandas.. 01:22:03 Yep, so gonna enjoy seeing it fall. 01:22:10 shot..that isn't nice 01:22:22 people slaved over that wall when it was built 01:22:51 *stretches* 01:23:04 It fell into disarray. 01:23:38 *barks then howls* 01:23:54 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:34 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:27:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:28:09 Well it's about that time o3o 01:30:57 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:31:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:17 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 01:32:19 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:33:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:40:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:41:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:42:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:43:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:46:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:04 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:48:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:50:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:51:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:53:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:54:43 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:54:46 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:55:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:29 laptop better now 01:57:47 freek!..i need to talk to you 01:58:05 So talk 01:58:16 talk about love talk bout life 01:58:28 fine, freek..why did you block my pm.. 01:58:33 Cause I did 01:58:51 ...that isn't a reason.. 01:59:09 just tell me why.. 01:59:23 I told you why, I just choose to 01:59:49 sigh.. 01:59:55 if you hate me just say so 02:00:07 I don't hate 02:00:43 then why am i not allowed to talk to you in private 02:01:05 Cause, I don't want to talk to you in private 02:01:24 freek..if you have something against me just say it.. 02:01:34 I don't 02:01:46 yes you do because everyone else can pm you, but me 02:02:39 It is one's own decision to choose if they want to talk to someone in pm or not 02:03:04 sigh... 02:03:42 drama? 02:03:52 stupid drama.. 02:04:01 isn't there a rule bout that/ 02:04:10 there is 02:04:19 yey i remembered something! 02:04:22 and..what is the rule?.. 02:04:28 Congrats Caring 02:04:29 brandon, listen its chrissy and i's choice on who we block 02:04:32 You win a cookie 02:04:38 oh yey cookie! 02:04:38 /me gives Caring a cookie 02:04:41 sigh..okay.. 02:04:43 *nibbles on it* 02:05:17 but freek..i know this is about our roleplays....i know that is what it is about.. 02:05:37 and there is a rule bout drama: to simplify it the rules "No Drama, leave it at your mommas, or dads...or idc" 02:05:38 What it is about does not matter 02:05:49 Leave your drama to your llama 02:06:30 bbut llamas are dramam filled 02:06:37 (epic16) < is a test 02:06:38 ... 02:06:44 fine..then here is the reasonable reason, what if freek is the only mod and someone insults me in a pm..who am i going to tell?..huh?>. 02:06:49 Nuuu someone took away epic16 02:06:51 :c 02:07:03 (Epic4) 02:07:05 Tell it in main 02:07:40 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 02:07:40 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:00 screenshot it first? 02:09:38 ^ 02:09:47 The wikia is having problems with emotes 02:11:07 smh 02:11:23 i blame obama 02:11:29 lol 02:11:49 he's not very bright 02:11:59 I blame... 02:12:01 The... 02:12:05 Ducks! 02:12:11 then again most of the goverenment are dumbos 02:12:13 the ducks Q-Q 02:12:21 quack wuack 02:12:56 a building explodes* 02:13:05 caring dont, you'll summon mega ultra duck 02:13:20 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:13:31 hes worse then mega ultra chicken 02:13:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:04 thank you kuru 02:14:09 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:14 quack quack quack! 02:14:27 that's what doctors that are no good are are quacks! 02:14:55 Caring 02:14:59 Be careful 02:15:12 The ducks don't like it when people quack like that 02:15:14 *a huge duck with rockets on it fall ontop of a random house, oh and the duck has a mohawk and flame throwers* 02:15:36 kuru? 02:15:51 mega ultra duck: quaaaaawk 02:16:45 Sil: *she slides under you and gets on your back* 02:16:46 chrissy...i think caring summoned mega ultra duck 02:16:56 Oh no... 02:16:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:16:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:17:10 Mu Duck clam down, she did not mean it 02:17:19 MUD: Quaaaawk *walks over to chrissy* 02:18:08 Now now, clam down *offers bread* 02:18:28 MuD: *eats the bread* quaaaaawk *breathes fire* 02:18:38 wahahahaha 02:19:34 MuD: **picks Caring up* 02:20:43 Welp 02:20:45 I tried 02:20:45 i like fire*lights a match* 02:20:52 *poofs into a ball of fire* 02:21:00 who want roasted duck? 02:21:07 MuD: *sets Caring on head and flies away* 02:21:23 *screams bloody murder* 02:22:04 chrissy MuD kidnapped caring 02:22:14 I can't stop it 02:22:27 *a blood bullet slams into MuD and he falls from the sky* 02:22:29 If it did not clam down after eating bread we are done for 02:22:41 It comes back to life btw 02:23:01 **runs after MuD* but carings jjs daughter i need to protect her 02:23:22 *sccreams bloody murder again falling from the sky* HELPPPPPPPPPPPPP 02:23:33 *throws Issy a duck shield* 02:23:38 This will help 02:23:51 *wires made of blood fly out of my fingers and wrap around caring before she hits te ground* 02:23:54 *cries* i want sil 02:23:54 a duck shield? 02:24:24 Yes 02:24:32 It will save you from MUD 02:25:45 *shaking like a mad leaf* 02:26:15 you ok? *walks over to her* 02:27:48 Gonna turn in for the morning in 30. 02:28:28 *flinches away* 02:28:39 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 02:28:49 s sissy sissy i be good i be good 02:29:10 *looks at MuD and colorless fire covers MuD's entire body* 02:29:16 so you like playing with fire,eh? 02:29:26 MuD: *in paiin* 02:29:47 let me show you true pain. *the fire consumes MuD and erases his very existence* 02:30:31 (Pein reference) 02:31:10 BRB 02:31:29 *Smiles* sigh i rarely get to use my flames anymore 02:32:24 gonna turn in early, struggling to focus. 02:34:06 night love ya 02:34:48 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:34:50 CaringGun 02:37:51 i tend to try and not make pein references,kuru 02:38:01 Made that one 02:38:20 i never mean to 02:38:27 im nothing like pein lol 02:38:44 You don't have sick ass Piercings lol 02:39:12 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 02:39:32 Hi Stella 02:39:38 hey.. 02:39:46 You okay? 02:39:51 Want a cookie? 02:40:09 i dont plan to get those piercings,kuru 02:40:11 hi kat 02:40:17 im having another fight with my bf!! -runs to my mom crying- 02:40:29 Ah shit 02:40:34 Oh 02:40:35 Okay 02:40:40 I may get those ear ones he has 02:40:43 -hugs her mom- 02:40:49 *goes back to playing with a ball of fire* 02:41:07 *pats Kat's head and puts hands behind my head and walks away* 02:41:38 *hugs kat* 02:41:45 -crying hard- 02:42:34 there there kat,yknow? 02:42:46 -crying extremely hard- 02:43:10 Oh jeez...*hugs Kat and Lumi* Come on kid don't cry... 02:43:41 -runs to her room slams the door and lays in bed- 02:43:54 K-kat come on *runs to her room* 02:44:25 -looks at her mom- 02:44:53 *stands with Lumi* 02:45:15 *hugs her* cme on...dont cry you know we hate seeing you cry.. 02:45:34 -looks at her mom-you do? 02:45:58 We do kiddo 02:46:05 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 02:46:07 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:46:12 we do,yknow? 02:46:19 -looks down- 02:46:37 *gently kisses Kat's head* 02:46:46 -looks at kuru- 02:47:04 *smiles behind my scarf* 02:47:26 kat...mind telling us what happened? if not its your choice and i wont force you to 02:47:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:47:47 no I don't want to talk about it 02:47:58 i wont force you to then,yknow? 02:48:08 Stella 02:48:13 Join me in burning things 02:48:14 but kuru and i are here if you want to talk so just message us on Fb if needed 02:48:15 It is fun 02:48:23 /me goes off and burns things 02:48:26 e.o 02:49:09 Cuddles;OxX *joins chrissy in burning shit* 02:49:17 Yes Cuddles 02:49:19 Join me 02:49:25 >:3 02:49:33 I have fish and cookies 02:49:41 Cuddles:OxX *walks ovr to a bus and lights it n fire* mwuhahahha do you have hobo stew? 02:49:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:49:52 Yes 02:49:55 Yes I do 02:50:05 *goes and burns a lot of stuff* 02:50:11 Well damn I lagged 02:50:32 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 02:50:36 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:51:01 /me bruns lags 02:51:08 /me lags out 02:51:12 /me dies 02:51:12 Cuddles:OxX *lights some buildings on fire* 02:51:26 my gosh than you mikui for saving me 02:51:27 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 02:51:28 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:51:29 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 02:51:31 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:51:32 Freekingamer has fainted 02:52:06 np,yknow? *Smiles* 02:52:21 -lays in bed- 02:52:22 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 02:52:22 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:43 want me to get you something? 02:52:48 *meant to kat* 02:52:55 /me poofs into a ball of fire 02:53:03 no thank you mom 02:53:17 you sure? i can get you a drink? 02:53:29 yes im sure 02:53:45 hmm ok,yknow? call me if needed *leaves kats room* 02:53:47 *kisses Kat's head again and disappears* 02:53:54 -nods-ok 02:54:25 *bows lowly to Mikiu* 02:54:53 no need to bow,yknow? 02:58:22 *bites lip then cries* i i could've died but you saved me! 02:58:46 Caring your too dramatic *appears next to her upside down* 02:58:50 well your jj's daughter and sils sister so why wouldnt i,yknow? *smiles* 02:59:09 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 02:59:32 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 02:59:48 am not i hate hights and falling like that! 02:59:55 -looks at the window- 03:00:13 *hugs Mikiu* 03:00:26 *lands on my hands and walks away on them* 03:00:46 *hugs caring* 03:01:15 *Gives Kuru 10,5 for walking on hands* 03:01:49 you ok,kuru? 03:01:59 Walkin on these hands -3- 03:02:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:02:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:03:08 ok? 03:04:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:04:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:04:55 *Gives Kuru the grand prize* :D 03:05:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:05:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:05:23 *stomach growls and I fall face first* 03:05:24 *sniffs* thanks Mikiu 03:05:58 np,yknow? *smiles* if your indanger i'll help save you 03:06:07 kuru you hungry? 03:06:22 No...>.. 03:06:24 >.> 03:06:51 *hands Kuru a giant cookie* :D 03:07:10 i can hear your stomache growl lol 03:07:20 No you just farted 03:07:39 i dont fart. so hah 03:07:50 Lies 03:07:53 i wanna a cookie and milk 03:08:08 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:08:10 *gives Caring a cookie and a glass of warm milk 03:08:29 oh yey tanks Kururu 03:08:37 kuru ive never *blushes* 03:08:40 *hands Caring a bunch of cookies* 03:09:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:09:11 *eats cookies and drinks the milk* 03:09:33 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:09:50 wb kat 03:09:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:10:03 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:10:08 wb kuru 03:10:34 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:10:42 Damn it 03:10:44 thx 03:11:02 np,yknow? 03:11:42 -falls asleep on her bed- 03:12:15 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:15:41 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:16:05 more milk ease? 03:16:12 *gets her more milk* 03:16:21 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:17:05 *sneaks into kats room and places a blanket over her and kisses her forehead before leaving her room8 03:17:13 yey tanks *drinks it then yawns* tat taste yumm you awesome misres 03:17:40 Caring you know your my neice right? 03:17:55 Cause jj is my twin sister and she's your mom xD 03:18:09 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:18:36 -is asleep- 03:19:09 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:19:57 *rubs eyes* oh cool *giggles* 03:20:05 *didn't know that* 03:20:07 *sits down on the couch and pops headphones into ears playing bloodline by slayer* 03:20:18 im technically your grandma since jj's my daughter too 03:20:38 Well actually 03:20:46 ? 03:21:00 I'm your Uncle and Grandpa cause I'm Lumi's ex husband 03:21:14 hug? 03:21:15 kurus your uncle grandpa lol 03:21:22 Good Morning 03:21:26 *hugs Caring* 03:21:54 *sets a beard like uncle grandpas on kururs face* 03:22:24 *giggles* famly *yawns* 03:22:43 Gooooood Morning 03:22:52 no morning seepy 03:23:01 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:23:06 now all he needs is a bellybag, a dinosaur, a flying tiger and a talking piece of pizza 03:23:08 wb kat 03:23:18 thx 03:23:19 *puts Caring in her bed* 03:23:37 np,ynow? 03:23:51 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:24:18 *curls up meowing falling asleep* 03:24:50 *a piece of piza walks over to kuru* 03:24:56 Pizza: did someone call for a pizza? 03:25:16 *eats the Pizza* Eh. Meat Lovers is better 03:25:38 omg kuru you killed pizza steve 03:26:17 Not my problem 03:26:41 lol 03:27:14 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 03:27:25 just...shit whyd you kill him 03:27:53 I got hungry 03:28:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:28:29 a dinosaur walks over to kuru 03:28:33 dinosaur: hey there 03:28:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:30:02 lol bleedu im sorry im watching this guy play do a livestream for elswords Korean server and he says bleed so funny like 03:31:02 *gonna say bleed that way lol im sorry* 03:31:48 kurum bleedu 03:32:32 You need help Lumi 03:32:37 you do too 03:32:45 Nah 03:32:47 its funny to me... 03:32:50 Q-Q 03:33:17 -3- 03:33:45 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:33:53 meh 03:33:58 -is asleep in bed- 03:34:41 *appears behind Lumi and puts my back against hers and eats Bento* 03:35:07 *eating ramen while bloodline plays on my computer* 03:35:07 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:38:07 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:38:57 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:39:24 the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_wn8RgGB1o dont watch if you dont like animes like Hellsing* 03:40:41 *rewatched Hellsing 6 times* 03:42:26 i like this song...it fits hellsing, dont you agree,kuru? 03:42:37 Yeap 03:42:50 Slayer makes really good songs so far their my favorite 03:42:54 *sucks thumb in sleep smiling happy* 03:44:28 i still like i declare war though kuru 03:45:01 Our song 03:45:50 *blushes* yyou know i like that song 03:46:16 *smiles a little and puts my Bento box down* 03:48:04 fuck..i never chose a song for rose-chan... 03:50:24 Ah 03:51:22 i cant sing... 03:51:40 lol 03:53:01 It's alright 03:54:08 jiko and jj are the only two who've heard me 03:55:29 oh wow i thought Hi Ro was saying something in KR i just realised he was meaning his pet 03:55:40 *derp badly* 03:58:24 anyway i need to go soon, im tired as fuck 04:00:35 bbl everyone 04:00:38 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 04:03:26 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 04:03:32 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 04:16:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:42:31 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 04:48:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 04:53:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 05:06:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 06:05:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 06:05:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 14:21:11 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:21:50 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:31:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:32:08 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:32:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:39:55 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:19 Hey Niko. 14:40:22 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:40:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:54:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:32:41 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:02 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:33:03 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:35:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:35:40 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:35:41 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:55:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:55:47 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:27 hey. 16:59:30 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:59:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 16:59:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:44 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:06:36 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 17:07:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:23 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:07:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:14:52 wb. 17:15:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 17:15:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 17:56:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:56:06 *Kidnaps Sil and holds her ransom for millions* >:D 17:56:58 Sil: *she shuts her eyes and telaports back to her father in laws side* 17:59:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:03:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:04:14 Sil: Hey honey. 18:08:29 hi 21:41:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:00 Sil: *puts a anti pervert pillow on her side of the bed* 21:51:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:51:45 TEEEN!!!!!! 21:51:51 I GOT A FREE 55G TANK TODAY 21:52:09 55G TANKS ARE LIKE 200 OR MORE DOLLARS IN THE STORE :D 21:52:26 Cool. 21:52:36 *gives Peepers an anti pervert pillow* 21:56:55 Peepers 21:59:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:59:42 I did my math hw. 21:59:44 Lol. 21:59:48 Hi Jj. 21:59:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:48 Neko Mary: *she smiles* 22:00:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:00:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:14 Skar *^* 22:01:29 where? 22:02:18 *pokemon battle music* A wild Skar has appeared near JJ. 22:02:18 *napping* 22:02:42 *glomps and licks skar* here x3 22:02:44 Neko Mary: *she cuddles Brandon* 22:03:04 *gasp and cuddles jj* 22:04:08 JJ has used glomp, it is super mega effective. 22:04:11 *smiles happyly an hugs and cuddles lovingly* 22:04:33 /me does cute squakey sounds* 22:04:57 awwww *^* SO CUtE *snuggles like mad* 22:05:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:05:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:05:45 Neko Mary: *she strokes Brandon softly* 22:05:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:25 mm 22:07:40 x3 22:07:42 Neko Mary: *she kisses Brandon* 22:07:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:08:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:24 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:08:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:08:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:51 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:19 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 22:13:17 hey Caring o/ 22:14:05 Neko Ndaline: She left. 22:14:35 woops 22:15:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:15:32 Neko Nadaline: Though, still two groups of love birds. 22:15:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:13 Neko Mary: *she cuddles Brandon* 22:19:34 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 22:20:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:20:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:20:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:44 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:21:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:21:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:23:22 Jj 22:23:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:24:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:09 I think if I was in fnaf I'd be Foxy. 22:25:44 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:26:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:06 afk, family guy time. 22:31:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:34:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:34:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:36:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:17 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:37:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:56 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:39 hi mummy! 22:42:45 hi everyone back 22:42:46 Hey Caring :D 22:42:53 hi caring 22:43:25 Sil: Wb sis. *she tackle hugs* 22:43:27 hi sissy how ate youe? 22:43:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:43:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:39 ate (giggle) 22:43:40 are you i not that tired ugh stupid fingers 22:47:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:46 gah *wiggles* 22:48:58 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:49:11 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:40 Sil: Tickle assault. 22:50:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:50:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:54 gah no! 22:51:06 *sprays tongu with hoes water 22:51:22 Sil: Fine. *she lifts Caring off the ground* 22:52:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:52:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:52:19 *pants then giggle3s* sissy you know how get dirt out of hair and fur? 22:52:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:52:55 wash your hair 22:52:57 and fur 22:52:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:53:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:58 org new name is captain cuddlefish 22:53:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:54:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:20 Sil: Magic. *she draws a outline of Caring* Clean blast. *Caring is hit with a very gentle wave, it blasts all the dirt off her fur and hair* 23:07:24 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:07:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:08:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:08:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:09:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:10:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:10:04 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:11 hihi 23:10:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:28 *a snorlax lands ontop of shot* 23:10:30 /me throws logic at lumina* 23:10:33 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:10:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:50 hey jj, *logic bounces off of an invisible barrier and it gets sent flying at the snorlax* 23:10:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:11:18 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:11:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:35 take that logic 23:11:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:12:00 Lumina! Did you clone Golden Freddy 1000 times? 23:12:12 i didnt see the point in that? i hate gold freddy,shot 23:12:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:57 wb jj 23:13:01 Lies. 23:13:05 Lumina did clone it. 23:13:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:14:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:14:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:28 *gets back up* NOOOOO! He killed my cutie Toy Bonnies! 23:14:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:14:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:00 Cuddles:OxX *walks over and coughs up a pair of wings that look like red-eyes' 23:15:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:15:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:15:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:29 Meh. It wasn' 23:15:49 /me puts on Doctor mask and gets bamboo sword* 23:15:51 *steals browines* 23:15:58 wasn't mine. 23:16:11 Cuddles:OxX *coughs up shots deck* 23:16:13 *steals Lumina fridge* 23:16:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:16:33 *the fridge explodes* 23:16:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:16:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:42 wb jj. lag 23:16:52 *recreates it and eats Lumina food* 23:16:52 Meh. *the deck is full of cards that hardly support each other* 23:17:05 *Explains so much* 23:17:10 Lol 23:17:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:17:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:17:57 /me puts on splatoon hat* 23:18:04 My decks strongest monester is only 3500 23:18:14 *Explains too much 23:18:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:18:19 XD 23:18:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:18:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:40 *imagines shots deck full of female monsters like dd warrior lady, DMG, dancing fairy* 23:18:46 did Lumina just explode? 23:18:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:55 llama 23:18:56 nah im still alive 23:19:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:20 /me puts splatoon hat on lumina* 23:19:39 *my fridge reappears full of food and with a seal on it to keep teen and shot out* 23:19:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:45 GaGa girl? *kills self rather then have that in my deck* 23:19:46 ok? free hat 23:20:01 shot knowing you its there 23:20:26 Hey guys 23:20:31 No. My deck has 0 cards from after 5Ds. 23:20:31 Hi 23:20:32 hey jj 23:20:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:20:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:46 *eats Lumina couch* 23:20:51 *still imagines shots deck full of female cards* 23:21:11 im use to Cuddles eating it,teen 23:22:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:22:07 *the schyphozoa captures me in front of Lumina stealing my memories* 23:22:22 No, my deck isn't full of female cards. It wouldn't have a good dragon slayer if it had no male cards. 23:22:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:22:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:46 *sighs and within seconds the schyphozoa is laying on the ground with 2 stab wounds one in its heart and the other in the xana mark* 23:23:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:02 *Paint is on me* Jj colorful :o 23:24:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:24:06 Coco: me too (bounce) 23:24:09 LOL 23:24:12 *throws 1000 Kuribohs into a random Rare Hunter( 23:24:13 Malis: me 3 -w- 23:24:23 /me shoots paint at mails* 23:24:27 *standing there as if i hadnt moved though i had used shunpo to kill the Schypho-squid thing 23:24:35 *pokes Malis and runs* 23:24:48 Malis: *shoots to the side* -o- 23:24:58 Cuddles;OxX *walks away* 23:25:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:09 Cuddles;OxX i dont want to look like a vangho 23:25:19 Well too bad bub. 23:25:21 coco! 23:25:33 vanhgo ugh 23:25:35 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:25:37 Dragons got nothing against my dragon slayer. 23:25:51 get ready for vanhskar (cool) 23:25:53 Cuddles:Oxx shut up, im not an artist 23:25:55 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:12 Coco: hai Caring :3 *walks to her and sits on her lap* 23:26:13 *sits in my tree* 23:26:13 Cuddles:Oxx *kneeds a hobos corpse* 23:26:19 hey niko* 23:26:32 Kuru Cat: *tackles Cuddles* 23:26:49 BLOOD ART TECHNIQUE!!! 23:27:00 A PAINTING OF THE SOUL 23:27:15 you shall be my master piece 23:27:15 *Looks at Soul* my soul is black and scary 23:27:21 wait wtf/ how is skar using blood? 23:27:36 Coco: *walks to momma Skar and watches her paint* 23:27:42 *revives the Schyphozoa after XANA possessed me from a specter* 23:27:45 and no body well ever figure out what im quoting :D 23:27:52 I love some of the old school monsters. 23:27:54 *the schyphozoa then captures me again* 23:28:15 I have no soul *crosses legs and eats Bento* 23:28:18 :O Skar and her many wonders *^* 23:28:37 Cuddles:OxX who- hey kuru cat *licks his cheek* 23:29:07 *Falls to the ground dead memoryless and noone cares* 23:29:10 i love to say those line randomly to my friends and they just look at him funny case i wont tell them whats it from 23:29:28 Mimi: *she tackle hugs Roberta, she lands on Roberta's arm* Need to work on my aim huh love? 23:29:51 Cuddles:OxX mimi you may want to check robertas room, shes sick 23:30:11 Do you often play with their minds Skar? 23:30:30 yup~ 23:30:34 no fun if i dont 23:30:34 *is laying in sector 5 lifeless* 23:30:55 Mimi: *she knocks on Roberta's bedroom door* 23:31:12 I often scare my friends by saying something really sadistic or grosome. 23:31:18 roberta: if its you Namine i swear to god! *coughs* 23:31:19 Their faces when they look at me are priceless 23:31:34 coco want my supper? 23:31:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:31:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:06 Coco: Is it fish? 23:32:11 she gets...grumpy when sick, 23:32:16 Lol 23:32:18 Mimi: Don't get your lace panties tangled up love. 23:32:52 Roberta:mimi? 23:33:14 Mimi: No, it's a pedo. Who else? 23:33:18 *Covers Coco's ears* 23:33:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:34 roberta: idk? *coughs* 23:33:35 *revives self mad* 23:33:44 UM 23:33:50 Cuddles:OxX *Walks over to Coco carrying Gallerian* 23:34:06 wb peepers,sorry for the late response 23:34:06 K Tyquisha 23:34:14 wb Tyquisha. 23:34:22 Gallerian: whats that? *looks at coco* 23:34:22 Lloyd has his new home 23:34:24 Mimi: It's me silly. Now you gonna allow me to enter or do some of your panties have to disappear? 23:34:42 Roberta: not again, it took a month to find them 23:34:49 LOL 23:34:51 Malis: to much kinky for me -w- *walks away and sits in front of tb* 23:34:52 tv* 23:34:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:34:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:01 /me paints everything* 23:35:04 MW HA HA HA!!! 23:35:07 I hope Jack and Aku has enough oxygen 23:35:11 *pokes Malis over and over and over and over again* 23:35:16 and I'll give another fish and another fish for lloyd 23:35:22 Cuddles:OxX i could be a bitch and say you know what fb is but i wont 23:35:41 Gallerian: *holding a spoon in paw* 23:35:43 Malis: -w- *does not mind the poking and goes back to watching TV* 23:35:44 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:35:50 Look Skar :O Malis is just like FG :D 23:35:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:59 /me gets a giant paint bush* 23:36:01 *teleports away quickly* 23:36:22 /me picks up mails and drops him in paint* 23:36:34 *picks at food* no its beef and veggies 23:36:35 Since no one likes me anymore.. *virtualizes self in Sector 5* 23:36:36 Gallerian: *walks over to malis* rawr i am the overlord 23:36:50 Malis: -u- AHHH 23:36:50 beef and veggies? 23:37:08 Coco: beef is close enough *jumps on table and noms on food very cutely* 23:37:10 Mimi: Sorry love, I couldn't help but wear them. 23:37:15 Gallerian: *wearing an overlord cloak and a paper crown* 23:37:18 *devirtualizes Aelita before she could go the activated tower* 23:37:41 Roberta: *blushes*explains why i couldnt find them *laysback down* 23:37:44 yey 23:38:01 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:07 Mimi: So can I enter? 23:38:13 *enters the celestial dome to destroy the Core of Lyoko* 23:38:14 Cuddles:QxX skar, Gallerian is learning to be an overlord 23:38:28 Roberta: if you dont mind getting sick lol 23:38:30 yey mummy won't know me didn't eat me supper 23:38:58 /me paints Gallerian green* 23:39:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:39:16 Gallerian: imma green overlord *holds up a spoon* 23:39:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:27 *destroys the first and second shield layers and floats to it* 23:39:29 Mimi: *she enters* Meh, I get sick I'm stay ing with you. 23:39:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:40:06 Roberta; *hidden under the covers and a glass ofOJ sitting on th night stand* 23:40:10 *stops and eats 150 warhead candies* 23:40:21 wait whats a Gallerian? 23:40:33 Cuddles:OxX Gallerian is Kuru cat and i's son 23:40:34 Coco: your secret is safe with me Caring :3 23:40:38 Mimi: *she walks over, takes off most of her clothes and climbs in next to her lover* 23:40:58 well you did not get hes brains from you 23:41:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:41:09 Kuru Cat: Hey Dx 23:41:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:22 Cuddles:OxX ... i have no ideal what the holy hell that means 23:41:53 Gallerian: *blue fire consumes a tree and runs around it laughing cutely though trying to be evil* 23:41:59 Shaun. Today is the day bruh *^* 23:42:05 *eats 150 more warhead candies* 23:42:08 Kuru Cat: *changes to human form and picks up Gallerian* 23:42:14 Eh? Today? 23:42:16 teen...seriously? 23:42:25 *hugs Coco* you are awesome! 23:42:26 Gallerian: is Gallerian a good overlord? 23:42:36 *eats 1500000 more warhead candies* 23:42:40 Kuru Cat: Yes son 23:42:50 roberta: *coughs though wearing a surgical mask* colds are bogus... 23:42:56 Coco: Im cute not awesome x3 *licks paw adorably* 23:43:09 Gallerian: rawr >:3 23:43:10 M /me sits there painting mails* 23:43:25 *eats more and more warhead candies* 23:43:27 *grabs Coco* shhhh not so loud! *cuddles Coco* 23:43:38 Wait what's today e.e I was blazed out of my mind earlier... 23:43:40 Cuddles:Oxx *sneaks up behind skar and hops onto her back* Cuddles 23:44:08 Cuddles:OxX im a hunter i hunt humans 23:44:18 *eats more with a coke with a acid intesifier in it making my stomach bloat up* 23:44:28 that..doesnt work.. 23:44:31 Kuru Cat: *sits with Gallerian* 23:44:35 Coco: okay :3 *gets cuddles lots* 23:44:37 cuddles we talked about this you can only eat me after i kick the buket 23:44:41 *spins around in a chair* Whee! 23:44:47 Gallerian: *sneezesa little* 23:44:49 Malis: mumma what are you doing to me? -w- *looks up at her* 23:44:51 i don't think your stomach sphincter is strong enough 23:45:01 Hush Brandon 23:45:02 u.u 23:45:03 Brandon, quit being so real about it. It's roleplay 23:45:04 Cuddles:OxX i know but i hunt others,skar 23:45:16 im painting you 23:45:31 Tormentar... 23:45:32 Kuru Cat: *chews on a skull* 23:45:36 Neko Mary: *she hugs Brandon* 23:45:39 meow 23:45:41 *stomach swells more* 23:45:44 *Hugs mary* 23:45:47 Cuddles:Oxx *hops off of skars back and eats some hobo stew* 23:45:58 *yawns* nah lets raid the cookie jar 23:45:59 Malis: What color? -w- 23:46:01 *is near by to Lumina* 23:46:03 Gallerian: whatsa roberta? *points to robertas room* 23:46:06 Malis, you ask too much questions 23:46:09 Neko Mary: *she smiles* Love you. 23:46:13 done 23:46:17 Malis: but I like to know things D| 23:46:22 Roberta: i just dont like being sick 23:46:26 *made mails lllo like this* http://digimon.thenexxus.org/stuff/holybeasts/baihumon__.jpg 23:46:45 Skar you made him look so beautiful *^* <3 23:46:47 Mimi: Fine, how about we be sick at the same time? 23:46:48 Cuddles:OX phew *runs off withthe stew* 23:46:50 *stomach swells still to be the size of Rhode Island* 23:46:56 Jj Dx 23:47:01 Roberta: how does that work? 23:47:02 PAINTING OF THE SOUL!!! 23:47:04 Malis: I like this look * goes to Coco ad tries to scare her* RWAR 23:47:12 bad mails 23:47:17 Coco: Ahhhhhh ;w; *runs off crying* 23:47:24 Need more warheadss.... 23:47:29 (giggle) Aww Malis, so proud of you 23:47:32 *Eats 10000 more* 23:47:39 Kuru Cat: Roberta is Master Kuru and Mistress Lumina's daughter Gallerian *ruffles his head* 23:47:47 Malis: *lips slowly curve to a smile but then it disappears in a second* -w- 23:48:02 I saw that Nephew 23:48:21 Gallerian: *puts a sticker on robertas room* i am overlord Gallerian D:< 23:48:22 *eats more and more* 23:48:25 this wiki family tree is messed up 23:48:33 Mimi: *she puts her face on Roberta's neck* 23:48:48 It is 23:49:09 I think so too... 23:49:15 BUT WHO CARES 23:49:15 *i tried working on it but it kept getting fucked up. so meh8 23:49:22 KH is a kick ass family 23:49:39 Wait guys *puts fist out* Everyone join me c: 23:49:39 Cuddles;OxX *secretly blames poofsy. no wait thats no secret* 23:49:44 *stomach is the size of asia* 23:49:46 Sil: Yeah, where's me and Falcon on it? 23:49:47 *Puts fist on Shaun's* :D 23:49:56 We are too awesome B) 23:49:56 ? *puts fist on kurus* 23:50:01 And we got awesome colors too 23:50:03 *rolls away fromm them* 23:50:06 Roberta: wwhatre you doing? 23:50:06 We Gay AF 23:50:16 Malis: heh! gay -w- 23:50:19 /me paints my self to blend in with the wall* 23:50:22 lol its not called gay its called being fabulouuus 23:50:28 Mimi: Staying with you love. *she smiles* 23:50:33 I'm not in this... 23:50:34 D: They don't wanna be with the family 23:50:41 Then leave Teen (epic) 23:51:04 *continues to eat* 23:51:18 RobertA: bbut you dont need to,yknow? *blushing brighter red* 23:51:19 (epic) 23:51:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:51:33 the KH family is the strongest family inn the world 23:51:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:45 Fuuu*** yeahhhh 23:51:50 Ugh 23:51:55 Even though SOME of us are distant 23:51:57 *rests head on Skar's shoulder* 23:52:06 :O jj found me 23:52:07 heh "some: 23:52:10 i mean we got jj, and kuru, and Cuddles and skar and malis and poofsy etc 23:52:13 /me rubs paint on jj* 23:52:14 Screw the rules I have no drugs! 23:52:17 *burps ear pirencly loud that the whole world gets a ear bleed* 23:52:23 I sniff Skar x3 *rubs against her too to get paint more* x3 23:52:36 *it also shatters skyscrapers* 23:52:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:52:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:57 Brandon is family too he just doesn't like to get touched by us :3 23:53:08 Its okay Brandon, we love you too 23:53:10 I'm not a part of this... 23:53:13 Gallerian: *feels like the overlord* daddy i claim this room in the name of idk? *points at robertas room* 23:53:13 ...\ 23:53:19 LOl jk 23:53:19 But then... there is Org.... >.> 23:53:23 *grabs teens arm and drags him over smiling* you and org are 23:53:27 Lol jk* 23:53:30 org ewwww 23:53:31 That ghetto and ratchet Asian is family af too 23:53:35 ...im out 23:53:35 You too Teen (epic) 23:53:39 *puts fist in* 23:53:43 Neko Mary: *she whispers to Brandon* Shall we tell them? 23:53:47 hate you too brandon Q-Q 23:53:47 I need emojis on this wiki 23:53:49 fr 2015 09 11